User blog:Roinelll/God Eater x Duel Masters - The Final Duel
= Deus Masters - The Final Duel = It felt like an eternity. The two combatants finally managed to lock into the final battle they will ever have. The final destination of their long struggles is nigh. This will truly be of an end, but whether a new beginning or an eternal void will follow it, that is yet unknown. "So, Chotte. You're finally ready to accept that you cannot beat the Aragami?" The man stood taller than his opponent, clad in pitchblack armor. His dark skin was a stark contrast against his silver hair color and his bloodred eyes burned bright with anticipation, about the upcoming clash. "Stop calling my name so casually SIGMA!! God Eaters will NOT BOW DOWN!!" The mans opponent a girl of small stature shouted in anger, her blue hair flailing around in her frustration. She fixed her masked gaze at the man and started to concentrate. Up till now she never could beat him, but it was about to change. For good. "Ah well then, I'm not going to hold back anymore. Nova will be born, mark my words. That is an inevitable end." As the two of them faced each other the wasteland around them started to rumble as the natural energies bounding the reality started to crackle. "Will be born, then be destroyed in one fell swoop." Both of them felt power surging through their entities, aswell as everything around them. Following the initial materialization each duelist was layered with 5 spherical barriers. The one known as Chotte was eloped in a blue dim, while Sigma opted a crimson glow. "DUEL START!" Both of them shouted at the same time, and the barriers vanished from sight, but lingered still around. "Well, since you've challenged me I'll take action first. Sounds fine to you Chotte?" Sigma's power started to swell up as he channeled his focus into raw power and fed that into a the very creature he was going to summon. A green being manifested before the man, as tall as him standing on two legs, with a body much like shaped like some spike. "Che... - Dreadpike Power 1000... C... How many times do I have to repeat myself to call me C!! Hmpf, Eater - New Recruit Power 2000." Mulling over the name of the opponents creature the girl similarly augmented her focus into power. The being appearing befor her had a similar built like her, holding a weapon as large as itself ready to defend at any given moment. "That might have power, but lacking ability to attack is pointless. - Night Hollow Power 1000. But you know that it's not the reason I've called it, right... C?" After forming another layer of power around himself from his concentration Sigma taunted his opponent. A stumplike creature formed out of the ground, having two grotesc hand like organs hiding a single eye upon the center top of its body. "When an Aragami is called to the zone, an opponent will lose 1000 Power. Beings with 0 power are dead..." The female gritted her teeth as she recalled the nasty ability of the new enemy, Sigma's creature deployed a volley of a purple blast which rattled her God Eater making it lose half of it's current power. "And while beings with the same power levels would destroy each other, Aragami are immortal. You remember, right? Dreadpike Shield Break!" The man gloated as the first creature summoned by him started to rampage towards the girl. She just stood there, as the Aragami rushed past her God Eater not even attempting to thwart the attack and instead planned to endure it. The blue spherical shield suddenly expanded around her and blocked the attack, at the cost of it breaking in the process. "God Eaters live to learn. Learn and defeat the Aragami! Since Recruit witnessed a battle, it will evolve into Eater - Vanguard Rookie Power 3000." After the shield dissipated, and left her with a layer of defense less to protect it didn't go to completely waste. The newfound concentration it granted C was more than enough to know her strategy is still good. Moreover, the God Eater deployed by her achieved a newfound strenght as it donned a more robust blade and increased in power. "Oho! So you've finally reached a level where you can keep up with the immortal Aragamis, huh C?" Smirking, Sigma taunted the girl as she channeled focus into her strenght. However unlike him, C didn't call upon another God Eater rather than decided to enforce her defense. "I'm fortifying my shield with "Bias Factor Infection". Vanguard Take out Dreadpike and gain Mode lvl 1." Unheeding for the one before her, C turned her attention towards the battle that took place. The God Eater easily dispatched the exhausted Aragami, and endowned itself with a Yellowish aura. "Aragami are immortal. Since Dreadpike was destroyed, it returns to me for later reuse. However that Mode will be annoying, granting 500 Power for each level is too much for you." As the green beast returned into a pile of black goo, Sigma felt his concentration refresh and at the same time empowered his strenght with a third layer just to call another Aragami. "- Ogretail Power 3000 Che... Damn scrubs coming one after the other... Eater - Medic Rookie Power 4000." Although her current concentration outclassed that of the males, there was one thing against her. The immortal Aragami would just return to his concentration which meant that in the end the deathtoll on her side would lead to an inevitable end. As C empowered her strenght by another layer of concentration, she knew that the only was to survive this is to focus on defending for the moment. "- Sariel Power 5000. Hollow weakens VanguardPower 2000, Ogretail's ability will reduce the Power of Medic by 1000 when it attacks. Shield Break!" Sigma's strategy was straightforward. Even if was going to defend herself, the Aragami would just push trough by sheer force. "MedicPower 3000->1500 taps herself, then transfers half her power to Vanguard2000->3500 who will intercept the attack. I will not let you do any more damage!!" The Ogretail met with the blade of the Vanguard and was aptly sliced in two, returning once again to the concentration of it's owner. "Two can play this game of manipulating power. Eater - Sniper Rookie Power 2000." C's strenght finally matched her opponents, however although she had taken out three of the dreaded Aragami, the overall flow of the battle still tilted towards Sigma. Not to mention her God Eaters were unable to mount a direct assault unlike the Aragami in front. Especially since soon the truly dangerous threats will start to arise. "Oh. Well then, - Quadriga Power 7000 which means that Hollow cuts away at Medic. Followed by Quadriga taking off 1000 from everyone since it cannot attack. And Sariel Will reduce another 1000 from everyone of your God Eaters. You know what that means, right?. After your Vanguard Power 3000->1000 drops to the barest minimum, your Sniper gives up it's ghost." At the taunt she once again grated her teeth, and performed a reckless action. "Medic Power 1000->500 taps herself, and transfers that amout of Sniper 1500->500. I'm not letting you kill any of my God Eaters!" C's anger was flaring, yet she did save everyone, but at a terrible cost. "Wide open. Sariel Shield Break." After the command of Sigma another one of the layers burst around her, and flowed into C's concentration. Almost half her defenses had been broken while she was still powerless and unable but just to fend for herself. For a moment a tinge of fear manifested at the back of her mind, but the girl shook her head and willed it to go away. "Vanguard survived 3 battles, it can evolve now. Come Eater - Vanguard ExpertPower 6000. Battle!" Without missing a beat in her counter attack she continued, increasing her force and strenght C moved into action. The exhausted Sariel was no match against the freshly summoned Vanguard as it took it down. "Medic survived 3 battles, it will evolve also to Eater - Medic Expert Power 7000. Sniper taps itself and lowers Hollow Power by 2000." Both Sariel and Hollow turned into mass of dark cells and returned to Sigma's concentration who smirked but did nothing else. "- Borg CamlannPower 7000. Quadriga trample down the Sniper." Another powerful Aragami manifested on the Zone before the looming behemoth surged forward, just to be blocked by the Vanguard. "MedicPower 7000->2500 taps herself to empower VanguardPower 6000->10500. Also because an Aragami tried to attack a God Eater, Provoke forced your Aragami to battle Vanguard. And that means that Sniper Evolves also to Eater - Sniper Expert Power 4000." It was turning now, slowly in C's favour. She might have lost two of her shields but the battle was finally in her alley. However Sigma still calmly smiled even though she just took out his attacker. "So, what can you do? Can you attack me now? Hmm?" The taunt hit hard as she had no way of attacking and the only thing she could do was to strenghten her will once again. "I see. But God Eaters aren'T the only one capable of evolving. I hope you didn't forgot that. Aragami - Borg Camlann Spark Power 12000. Furthermore, it can attack all God Eaters at the same time." 3 almost impossibly fast attacks erupted from the tail of the evolved scorpionlike beast and took down each God Eater except the Vanguard. The losses were hard and while using the combined abilities of both Medic and Sniper the Aragami was vanquished aswell, it came at a dire cost. "5 battles went past. Vanguard will now evolve, and then carry on the will of her comrades. Eater - Vanguard Veteran Power 13000. Also, since fellow God Eaters fell in battle, Veteran will get their God Arcs and empower himself even further. Vanguard Power 13000->15000. Double Shield Break!" Two of the blue defensive layers manifested around C's opponent, but he didn't even flinch as the number of protection dropped to the exact size of the two. Not even when facing a threat as massive than standing in front. "Futile... Cell Infection." Sigma calmly called and panic surged in C as the turn passed to her again. "You... That... BASTTAAARRRDD!!" She yelled in anger as once again her turn was denied. "- OuroborosPower 12000." A supermassive being appeared behind them, loomed over the two like a gigantic mountain. "Order..." The girl said almost silently, and watched as the God Eater she relied on to win crumbled. Still it was a better outcome than letting the Infection finish and granting Sigma another unstoppable pawn. "- Blitz Hannibal Power 9000." A new threat appeared and immediatelly darted at C. Startled by the ability to attack in the same turn it was called, she shrieked in surprised as it clawed away at a single layer of her defense. Then the sky fell on her, as the Ouroboros struck shortly after that, stripping her of all the defense she had access to. "Shield Trigger... Eater - Baluar the Legend Power 9001." It came too late now, although the appearance of such a God Eater meant that instantly the Ouroboros was felled, The other Aragami still persisted. "Ah?! You've got one of those huh?! This might come close then." Sigma started chuckling, which infuriated the girl. "You're... Annoying!! Baluar Take the will of everyone who fell!! Gather their strenght and take down that Aragami!!" The God Eater roared as he grabbed the God Arcs of the fallen, and fused their remaining pieces into his huge weapon. Then struck down the speeding demonic beast. "Blitz Cannot be destroyed that easily I'm afraid." Sigma interjected and waited how she comes out of that bind, afterall the next attack will finish it if it strucks her. "Baluar gained Snipers skill, so I can tap your Aragami, thus it cannot evade the attack." C calmly explained and they saw that the blade struck true, dissipating the creature into a huge pile of black mass. "Furthermore Baluar gained Vanguards skill, so I can untap it and attack you again! Shield Break!" She ordered the attack and the 3rd defensive layer was stripped off Sigma who just whistled in return. "Then I guess, it's time to bring out the Big Guns, hmm? - Arda Nova GoddessPower 10000, furthermore when the Goddess descends she calls for her pair. So come on out -Arda Nova GodPower 15000. And you know that these two form a natural duo, so Link God - Goddess Power 25000. Nova Strike down the God Eater." With cold blood Sigma called after the due appeared and unleashed a massive blast at the sole one daring to defy them. "Vanguards skill Firm Stand will protect Baluar from being destroyed. However that will also lower it's power to 1." C was rather annoyed by this, this way she would be unable to stand up to the man in front and once again suffer defeat. "Nova untaps. There is no way for you to defeat me. Admit your loss." The mans taunt flared another angry outburst. "Pathetic! You know perfectly that line is said always before losing pathetically?! Baluar... Show him your true potential. Awaken Eater - Baluar, the Hunter Power 13001." The girl smirked as she finally got enough strenght to call her ace out, and didn't hesitate to unleash the power it held. "Oh, so you're going to take half of Nova's power and strike it down? Sure, go ahead, that will just waste your last move. I still have 2 shields left, and Baluar can only take down 1 of them." Sigma's overconfidence shaked her for a moment, but she brushed past it fiercely. "You've got it right, Baluar Power 13001 -> 25501 Will be more than enough to beat that Aragami to a pulp!" The God Eater moved in and struck at the duo, but the God blocked the lethal attack with it's body. "With the defeat of the God the Goddess Power 10000->25000 Gainst a substantial boost. While you're ability to rip away half of the power won't work next time, since the original Power is far less than the combined could amount to." Sigma clapped slowly knowing that the end of the attack will be his finally. "Baluar untaps after defeating an Aragami. How does that sound, hmm?" Once again the God Eater moved in, as C noted it and after he took the second ARagami down it raised his weapon at Sigma ready to break another layer of the shields. "Splendid. I can't defeat you anymore." Nothing else was spoken and the girl hesitated, yet in the end ordered Baluar to strike. Ripping away another defensive layer, Sigma was left with a single shield. "That's it? You can't beat me now, Sigma. I won, finally." Sighing with relief the girl finally acknowledged her efforts were granted. "That doesn't mean, you will win. Edelein, Nimeria Chotte. Understand true despair. Finally I managed to collect enough strenght to call upon - The Devouring Apocalypse." That was End Nothing could stop it anymore, and the two combatants watched as the colossal entity swallowed everything around them as it grew even larger. "But... Sigma?! You!! ..." C could only stammed in disbelief as Nova finally turned towards her to consume aswell... "I never said that I intended to win, did I?! I've only said that Aragami cannot be defeated." Sigma calmly endured that he ended with the same fate aswell... ---End of Chapter 2015,08,31 Category:Blog posts Category:Crossover Fanfic Category:Fanfic